The King of Town (Macey Mello version)
The King of Town's Sheep went missing! Characters * The King of Town * The King of Town's Sheep * Multi-Function Dragon * The Knight * The Cleric * Galaco * The Hornblower * Homestar Runner * Pom Pom * Kizuna Ai * Hatsune Miku * The Blacksmith * The Poopsmith * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * That Little Chef Guy Transcript {Open to a white background.} Text: {appears on scroll throughout toon} is the King of Town {The King of Town pops up} {Cut to the land surrounding The King of Town's castle, which includes three sheep standing by a fence and several hills in the horizon. A butterfly passes by.} is a good king and he rules the land quite nicely {Cut to the inside of the castle. The king is pacing back and forth nervously, sweating.} THE KING OF TOWN: {sweating} My sheep are missing! My sheep are missing! {Cut to a pasture where several sheep are grazing. A dragon appears from behind the hills and eats one of the sheep, taking a bite out of the hill at the same time. The dragon disappears behind the hills.} THE KING OF TOWN: And I'm afraid that a dragon has gobbled them up! {Cut back to the castle interior, where The Knight, The Cleric, and Galaco have appeared behind the King.} GALACO: '''What should we do, King? '''THE KING OF TOWN: {to his servants} Get me Homestar Runner, and Hatsune Miku! {The Cleric bows in response. The Hornblower sounds a bugle to the tune of the Homestar Runner Theme Song, and Homestar, Pom Pom, Kizuna Ai, and Hatsune Miku walk in from the left.} HOMESTAR RUNNER: Hey, King, what's up? THE KING OF TOWN: {cries} My sheep are missing! My sheep are missing! {Homestar looks at Pom Pom and the girls as the King continues crying.} THE KING OF TOWN: {cries} Oh, I'm inconsolable! HOMESTAR RUNNER: Okay, I guess we'll help you find your sheep then! {to Pom Pom, Kizuna Ai, and Hatsune Miku} let's get out of here! So... {Cut to The Blacksmith at his shop, where there is a hearth above an anvil.} questioned the Blacksmith... HOMESTAR RUNNER: I say, fair Blacksmith, have you seen the King's sheep? THE BLACKSMITH: {shrugs} No. {Cut to The Poopsmith at his pile of whatsit.} questioned the Poopmsith... HOMESTAR RUNNER: I say, fair Poopsmith, have you seen the King's sheep? {The Poopsmith shrugs.} questioned Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame... HATSUNE MIKU: 'I say, fair Reimu and Marisa, have you seen the King's sheep? '''REIMU HAKUREI: '''Umm...no. '''MARISA KIRISAME: '''Maybe Reimu, Try to ask the royal chef, Mind if I join you? '''KIZUNA AI: '(Excitement) YES!! 'REIMU HAKUREI: '''Then follow us! ''{Cut to The Little Chef Guy at the castle interior, where there is a pantry stocked with foods and a large piece of meat with a knife stuck in it, spilling blood on the floor.} finally, they questioned the royal chef '''REIMU HAKUREI: I say, fair chef, have you seen the King's sheep? THE LITTLE CHEF GUY: {nods} Uh-huh. {Homestar and Pom Pom look at each other, surprised. An exclamation mark appears over their heads as Miku and Ai kissed Homestar on the cheek. Hearts appears over his head. The King of Town's coat of arms appears, transitioning into the next scene, where it is placed on the wall. The King, Poopsmith, Chef, Hornblower, Knight, Blacksmith, Cleric, Galaco, Reimu Hakurei, and Marisa Kirisame stand in a group before Homestar and Pom Pom. There are flies buzzing.} Homestar called everyone together... {A blackboard falls onto the wall over the coat of arms, and a graduate cap and pointer fall into Homestar's head and "hand" from above.} HOMESTAR RUNNER: {while drawing a sheep and a dragon} I have found that the King's sheep were not eaten by a dragon. {draws a big red "X" over dragon} THE KING OF TOWN: Phew! HOMESTAR RUNNER: But, they were eaten! {a bite mark appears on the sheep} THE KING OF TOWN: {sweating} Oh, no! What could have done such a thing? HOMESTAR RUNNER: Why don't you ask yourself, King? {pokes King's belly with pointer} GALACO: '''Yeah! Did you ate your sheep? '''THE KING OF TOWN: {blushes} Oh, yeah. They were delicious! {burps} {Everyone laughs as we pan out of the castle onto a sheep grazing in the field.} HOMESTAR RUNNER: {laughs} Oh man, Pom Pom! He ate the sheep! {The sheep bleats, and a bugle sound is heard.} end. Gallery Category:FanFictions Category:Macey Mello Category:Touhou Crossovers Category:Virtual YouTuber Crossovers Category:Crossovers